Why Arbor Day Matters
by PepTalkGurl101
Summary: When Nina's parents' death and Nina's ritualto them falls on the same day as the Arbor Day festival will she stop mourning and have a little fun, or lose another person she cares about. Just a random little one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n– just decided to do this. So enjoy!_ **Review= ill r&r on one of your stories, or I'll write you a one-shot, or something else of your choice!** _That is all._ _Please tell me what you want in the review!_

_Disclaimer: Since I hate this job so much, Big Time Rush will be singing the disclaimer in high pitched, girly voices._

_BTR: HoaLotsAtla does own us, The Hunger Games, or Hoa! Enjoy!_

**Nina POV**

Today was the most horrible, dreaded day, ever.

No! I am not talking about the anniversary of World War 1. I don't even know when that is!

No. Today is the anniversary of my parents' death.

I have refused to come out of my room claiming that it is that time of month. But I actually lied. This is one day where I can lie to save my life. I'm numb, so emotions don't affect me.

Now your probably wondering _why_ I would lie, since you now know the how.

I lied because I have a ritual, I do it every year on the day of my parent's death, since my parent's death. Both of my parents loved reading the _Hunger Games_. So I read it, every year, every book. I even read it when I was seven, it was hard to read, but I did it.

Now I love the _Hunger Games_. Funny.

Amber had been yelling at me, telling me I couldn't lie in bed all day.

I had asked "why?"

And she said, "um, because it's Arbor Day," she declared.

"Arbor Day?" I asked in disbelief, is she for real! Arbor Day is a freaking holiday for _trees_! I don't know who came up with the holidays, but Arbor Day is the dumbest! You don't even get the day off!

And here I am, my parent's death anniversary, trying not to break down, and Amber wants me to celebrate _trees?_

I looked up and gave her an are-you-serious? Look.

Again to my disbelief, she nodded.

Finally she was sent away for school, and I could read my precious _Hunger Games_ alone.

Truthfully, I hated making everyone suffer.

I knew that they sent Amber up here, because I tell her everything, and she's very cheery. Also because things between Fabian and I have been very awkward since prom. I'm beginning to worry. Today though, I'm free of my life. I'm away.

I was in the beginning of the second book when I began to drift to sleep. . .

"_Higher, mommy! Higher!" shouted a seven-year old me._

_That's when I heard that heart wrenching musical laughter, "Nina, you can't get any higher than that, my precious," my mother told me_.

"_But Mommy," I whined, "I'm flying on the swing, I can see the stars!" _

_Then I heard a deep chuckle, and my dad had his arms around my mother's waist, kissing her cheeks, "I'm sure you can, honey, I'm sure you can,"_

_Then I was sixteen. I recognized the day immediately. It was the day before I left for House of Anubis. I was in that very same park. I looked around and went to the middle swing of the swing set. The last time I went swinging with my parents before they died._

"_Higher, mommy. Higher," I murmured to myself, tears leaking down my cheeks. _

_Then the scene changed again. _

_Instead of me being the little girl this time, I was the mommy. _

_And the little girl looked like me, yet with some other slightly familiar features as well._

_Then I felt arms snake around my waist, as I was pushing my daughter on the swing. _

"_Higher, mommy. Higher," he chuckled. And I sighed with pleasure when I saw the father. Fabian. _

_Then the scene became blurry. _

"Nina! Wake up!" Amber said shaking me, as I came to.

"What now?" I groaned.

" We _have_ to go to the Arbor Day festival! It's like a British tradition!"

"_Amber for one freaking day I would like to be left alone to mourn! You expect me to be happy? Today? Of all days? No I refuse to! I would like this one single day to be left alone and preform my yearly ritual of moaning and reading the Hunger Games on my parent's death date!" _I screamed. Yeah this day makes me go _slightly_ insane.

Amber ran out of the room sobbing, and I heard some gasps on the other side of the door. I groaned. Ugh could this day possibly any more worse?

The door opened while I stared at the ceiling.

"Look, Amber, I'm sorry, its just. . .," I sighed, "it's hard for me right now, always has been." I turned over to see how Amber was reacting and if she forgave me. Instead there was a frowning Fabian who was shaking his head slightly.

"Nina, Nina" he said, I gulped with nervousness at what he was going to say. Hands trembling, I groaned and put my book down.

"Yes," I said uncertainly, he sighed.

"We're only trying to help, but you keep pushing us away. Please Nina," He begged.

"Fabian, you can never understand what I have gone through. I know you guys are trying to help, and I love you all for that, but today is my day to mourn. All I ask is one day a year."

He looked thoughtful while saying, "No, I don't understand what you've been through. But I do know mourning isn't helping anyone. If you let the chains of your pain keep pulling you down, then your never going to let the pain numb. I understand it doesn't go away, but if it numbs, if you let go, it'll be easier. If you want to be like this for the rest of your life, go ahead. But we'll be at the fair, your welcome to join us."

I could tell Fabian was mad at me, even though he was calm, his manner of walking away said it all. I sighed, trying to decide what to do. I mean it is one day, what's one day going to do to me?

"Ugh!" I groaned. I'm torn, from respecting my parent's death, or doing what my parents' would want me to do, what my lover wants me to do, what all my best friends want me to do! Sure, I've been in this situation before, but now it seems harder.

To you that's an easy answer, duh go to the fair. But I hold onto a lot of silly things. Finally I decided to go to the fair.

And I ended up having the time of my life, and a new boyfriend. Wink wink.

**A/n - just a random lil one-shot that came to me. Hope you enjoyed. And for all you waiting for the LAST chapter of Autumnreign's contest, I hope it to be up soon. But life is busy dealing with lost is hard it may take awhile. By the way, if this sucks I understand I didn't try too hard. Also I want the LAST ch of Autumnreign's contest I want it to be super good, and its taking forever, rewrite after rewrite. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Well I guess this a good time to announce some things!

1. This IS HoaLotsAtla, but as you can see I have changed my username.

2. All you out here who read Autumnreign's Unique Challenge, I hate to say this isn't an update but I finally got through everything and my writer's block and have a GREAT idea I think you'll like! :D Also I will be changing the title to 'Sucked In' So watch out! I may play around with the summary too. Anyways a chapter IS COMING SOON!

3. Dangerous Truths, well to be honest, I'm not sure if I'll go on. But I think I will, so hey!

4. Okay so the MAIN REASON I'M HERE!

How many of you have heard of Fanfiction wanting to take away basically anything that isn't K or a songfic?

A few things I would like to point out:

- If we can use disclaimers to write about tv shows, etc why can't we use a disclaimer for songfics?

-Up until 2002, FanFiction had something set up for M rated content (sexual contents and descriptive violent scenes) where it only allowed 18+, why can't they just go back together?

Or pull a Facebook (I don't own it) or Polyvore (Don't own it) and block anyone younger 18+. It can't be too hard. And if they'd rather delete all our stories than put a little extra work in, then this place isn't worth it to me anymore.

They'll spend time to allow image covers but not blocks?

-Another soultion so kids can't read rated M content, a parental block! Duh. It's not that hard.

I'm just infuriated they plan to waste all our hard work because of this, when some simple solutions are right in front of them.

So to try and stop this here's what we can do:

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content violence/ based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

**I DO have one more thing to say. I have created a Facebook (Don't own it) group called Fight For Fanfiction . Net! Please join and sign up! and invite many more! Tweet about it! (Don't own it!) And SPREAD THE WORD! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
